Amor Inmortal
by MoniMcCoy
Summary: Toothiana es el Hada de los dientes. Una criatura, dulce, cariñosa, entregada y muy ocupada que está totalmente enamorada de Jack Frost pero ¿será su amor correspondido? dedicado a los seguidores de Rainbow Snowcone


Debía de ser la una de la mañana, pero a Tooth no parecía importarle. Allí, en su palacio de las nubes del sureste de Asia no pasaba el tiempo, y por mucho que le doliera decirlo, había veces que hasta se aburría. Y no es que no apreciara la compañía de sus mini hadas, adoraba a todas y cada una de ellas, es sólo que se sentía vacía, e incluso sola, porque aunque tenía a sus haditas para hacerla compañía, ellas no eran como él.

'Jack Frost' El pensamiento sobre el joven inmortal hizo que se le estremecieran las plumas. Estaba totalmente enamorada de él y dudaba que él sintiera lo mismo, ya que ¿Quién iba a fijarse en una mujer colibrí? estaba segura de que ni siquiera Jack saldría con ella. No era humana tampoco era un pájaro, no sabía que era.

'Eres Toothiana, el Hada de los dientes, guardiana de los recuerdos, la mujer que se ocupa de recoger los dientes de los niños del mundo y de dejar dinero a cambio de ellos' pensó intentando centrarse en su trabajo, que era organizar a sus mini hadas y colocar los dientes de leche en su librería de los recuerdos. A pesar de que intentó con todas sus fuerzas centrar su mente en los dientes de los niños, no pudo evitar volver a pensar en el joven Frost, en sus ojos de hielo, en su pálida piel, en su pelo blanco como la nieve, en su sonrisa picaresca, y en sus perfectos dientes; Dios, ¡como adoraba sus dientes! Eran blancos y brillantes como la luna, cada vez que lo veía sonreír sentía que se le derretía el corazón.

Con una sacudida de cabeza volvió al trabajo. Jack y ella eran sólo amigos, nada más. Probablemente él no la correspondía. Él era un solitario, un rebelde, no tenía tiempo para romances. Además ella estaba muy ocupada y no podía dejar su puesto sólo por salir con él, así que Tooth siguió con sus tareas.

Llevaba horas trabajando, y aunque no estaba cansada no consiguió sacarse a Jack de la cabeza, lo quería, maldita sea, lo quería tanto que sería capaz de dar su vida por él, '¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?' pensó al borde del llanto. Había dicho a sus haditas que la dejaran sola, que necesitaba pensar en sus cosas, así no la verían llorar. Voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta la torre más alta de su palacio, allí se sentó y empezó a sollozar, pensando que Jack y ella, por muy inmortales que fueran jamás estarían juntos.

"¿Tooth?"

Esa voz… sintió que el corazón se le paraba. De repente la temperatura disminuyó considerablemente, pero a Tooth no le importaba, sus plumas la protegían del frío. "¿Jack?, ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó sorprendida mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el brazo. "Quería verte. ¿Estabas llorando?" Preguntó él preocupado.

"¿Qué? No que va, solo estaba pensando" dijo con vergüenza por el hecho de que la hubiera visto llorar.

"Ya, claro. Y yo odio el frío" contestó Jack desconfiando de su respuesta. "Bueno, ¿y por qué querías verme?" dijo Tooth nerviosa, intentando cambiar de tema. "No sé, me siento a gusto estando contigo" Tooth habría jurado que justo en ese momento Jack se había sonrojado, al igual que ella.

"¿D-de verdad?" preguntó temblorosa. "Sí… supongo. Verás… es que no se cómo decirte esto pero cuando estoy contigo me siento bien, feliz y completo, pero si estamos separados es como, no sé… me siento como cuando me convertí en inmortal: solo, confundido y asustado… lo que quiero decir es que…"

Jack no pudo terminar su frase porque Tooth, rápida como el rayo le agarró la cara y le dio un largo y apasionado beso de amor. Cuando se separaron vio en sus ojos un brillo especial y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Puede que fuera frío pero su beso le había llenado de una cálida sensación el cuerpo y el alma. Tooth esperó impaciente su reacción, con miedo a que la rechazara. Pero en lugar de eso, Jack la atrapó con su bastón y la atrajo hacia él para darle otro beso igual de apasionado y largo que el anterior.

"Ni yo mismo lo hubiera explicado mejor, Tooth" dijo al separarse con una gran sonrisa, esa sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos que ella tanto adoraba. Vivirían miles de años, sí; pero esos años los pasarían juntos.

**Este es mi nuevo fanfic (tranquilos, no me he olvidado del otro) dedicado a la película próxima a estrenarse en este mes de Noviembre titulada, ''el Origen de Los Guardianes''. Y sí, fans de la peli, si leéis esto sabréis que soy de las que apoyan el Rainbow Snowcone (JackXTooth). He decidido escribir los nombres de la versión original porque en castellano cambiaban el nombre de Jack Frost a Jack Escarcha y el de Tooth pasa a ser Hada. Espero que os guste **


End file.
